Truly seeing for the first time
by Timothy.C
Summary: Alvin is the cause of an accident that causes Simon to lose his glasses. Alvin begins to feel guilty about the whole thing and decides to stick close to Simon until he can see again. Warning: Alvin/Simon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the first chapter to my first Sivin. Also because I suppose I should just in case you didn't read the one in the story description...**

***Warning: This story is based around a Gay incestuous pairing so if that offends you turn back now... or you know keep reading and try new things!***

**There enjoy!**

Alvin looked at himself in the mirror while he adjusted his red cap. He straightened his red button down shirt that was opened over a plain white T-shirt. "Alvin Seville, you are one good looking munk", Alvin winked at himself in the mirror while he spoke.

"Boys! Lets go, its time for school!", Dave's voice was heard from downstairs.

Alvin ran over to his bed and pulled on his black sneakers on and tied them. Alvin jumped up to his feet and ran out of the room and made his way towards the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time not taking note of his blue clad brother, who was halfway down the stairs.

Alvin slammed into Simon, causing them both to fall down the stairs and land in a pile at the bottom.

Dave and Theodore, who was already waiting by the front door, rushed to help and see if the pair were alright. Dave carefully pulled Alvin off of Simon and laid him on his back next to Simon, "Are you two okay?"

Theodore rolled Simon onto his back, "Simon?"

Alvin sat up and grabbed his cap from the floor and placed it back on his head, "I'm fine."

Simon propped himself up on his elbows, "I'm alright."

Simon looked around the room and tried to focus on his older brother but all he could make out were blobs of color and vague shapes. Simon felt his face and found his glasses had been knocked off, "My glasses? Where are they?"

"Simon...", Theodore held out his hands to Simon to show him something. All that Simon could see was a green blob in front of him, "Yes Theodore?" Theodore looked over the broken glass and plastic in his hands, "I found your glasses.. or whats left of them."

Simon let out a sigh, he didn't need to see to know that his glasses were trashed, "Alvin!"

Alvin shrugged, "What? You look better without them."

Dave let out a small groan, "Come on we have to go, we don't have time for this." Dave turned to Simon, "Simon, I'll make you an appointment with the eye doctor as soon as I drop you guys off at school."

Simon stood up and walked toward the front door, stumblingly a few times.

Alvin snickered as he stood up and walked over to the door, "Si, we're going to school not getting breakfast."

Simon groaned and tried to get his bearings.

Theodore walked over to Simon and put his hand on his shoulder, "Here let me help you." Theodore led his brother to the door and out to the car.

Dave turned to Alvin, "Alvin! You're fifteen now, this kind of thing shouldn't be happening anymore."

Alvin opened his mouth to defend himself but Dave silenced him by holding up his hand, "Save it. Alvin, we'll talk more when you guys get home from school, now lets go." Dave walked past Alvin and went out to the car.

Alvin walked out the door and closed it behind him and walked to the car, "It was an accident...", he mumbled under his breath.

Alvin began to feel guilty as the school day went on. He watched as Simon found it nearly impossible to read things off of the board. Jeanette helped him as best she could in the one class they shared.

When the lunch bell rang Alvin walked behind the group, keeping an eye on Simon as he walked with Jeanette's help.

The group took their seats at their normal table. The feeling of guilt grew in Alvin's gut as he watched Simon randomly stab at his plate with his fork, hoping to skewer some food.

Alvin, who was siting next to Simon, let out a sigh and grabbed Simon's hand and guided it to make contact with a chunk of meatloaf. "Simon I'm sorry about your glasses", Alvin took a bite out of his apple and waited for Simon to yell at him.

The whole table stared at Alvin except Simon, who looked blankly in the direction he thought Alvin was. Alvin looked back at them, "What?"

Brittany swallowed the water that was in her mouth and spoke, "Alvin Seville, apologizing?"

Theodore placed the back of his hand to Alvin's forehead, "Wow and he doesn't even have a temperature!", Theodore teased as Alvin swatted his hand away.

Simon chewed his meatloaf and swallowed before responding to his brother, "It's okay Alvin, just think before you act from now on, okay?" Simon normally would have lectured Alvin but thought that the fact that he said he was sorry was worth something.

Alvin watched while Simon carefully ate his lunch. Simon grabbed the plastic spoon on his tray and aimed at the golden hue that he hoped was his apple sauce. He missed and hit the side of the container causing the mush inside to spill out onto the table. Simon let out a sigh, "I missed it didn't I?"

Alvin grabbed the small plastic cup of apple sauce from his own plate and put it in front of Simon, "Here you can have mine." Alvin watched and grabbed Simon's hand when he almost hit the edge again.

Simon let out an annoyed groan, "I miss being able to see."

Alvin picked up the plastic cup and put it in Simon's free hand, "Here, that should help." Simon swallowed a mouth full of apple sauce before talking, "Thank you, Alvin."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

As the group got up from the table Brittany called Alvin over to her, "Alvin, come here for a sec."

Theodore looked back to Alvin as he walked next to Simon, leading him to their next class.

Alvin waved him on to go ahead, "I'll catch up in a sec."

Brittany smiled to Alvin, "So are we still on for Friday?" Alvin smiled back at her, "Of course we are Britt."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and kissed him. She broke the kiss, "Good now lets get to class."

Alvin and Brittany walked out of the lunch room and each walked down a different hallway, waving to each other as the walked away.

After school the group of six all walked home together. The pace was slower then normal as Simon refused any help which caused him to almost trip a few times.

The girls waved goodbye as they broke off and walked across the street to their home.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all walked into the empty Seville house, Dave was working late again.

Simon stumbled into the kitchen and sat his backpack on the table before siting down and opening it. He pulled out a few books and a blue folder with blank paper in it and opened one of the books. He squinted at the book and started to do his homework.

Alvin stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched. After watching Simon struggle for a few minutes he walked over to the table and sat down across from Simon, "Simon do you want some help with that?"

Simon continued to work while he responded, "No thank you Alvin. As long as its up close and I squint real hard I can make out what it says."

Alvin stood up and walked over to the doorway of the kitchen before turning back to Simon, "Well let me know if you change you mind."

Simon nodded and continued to do his homework.

Alvin walked past Theodore, who was in the living room doing his own homework, and made his way up the stairs. Alvin slid his backpack off of his back and dragged it behind him as he walked down the hallway to the room that he still shared with his brothers.

Alvin entered the room and tossed his backpack next to his bed and looked over at the clock, _Its only 4:30, I think I'll take a nap before I start my homework._

Alvin took off his cap and placed it on his bed side table before laying down, shoes and all. When Alvin closed his eyes all he saw was Simon squinting at his homework. Alvin let out a sigh, _Why am I feeling so guilty? It was an accident. _Alvin rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep.

After ten minutes of tossing and turning Alvin let out a annoyed growl and sat up and tucked his legs under him so he was sitting cross legged. He ran his fingers through the fur on top of his head and grabbed his backpack. He unzipped the bag and pulled out his math book and a piece of paper. "No time like the present I guess..." Alvin began to silently work on his homework.

**Review! Its fun and it will only take you a few extra seconds. Well unless you want to write a long review in which case that would take longer but at the same time would bring us closer as reader and writer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look its chapter two! Read and enjoy. **

**No warning this time because if you're on chapter two that means you know what your reading...**

Alvin was just putting the finishing touches on his homework when he heard Dave walk in the front door. Alvin glanced over to the clock again and sighed, _7:45... Well there goes three hours of my life I won't get back._

Alvin put his books and now finished homework into his backpack. He slid off of his bed and grabbed his backpack. Alvin walked out of the room, leaving his backpack by the door. Alvin made his way downstairs to find Dave and Simon talking in the kitchen while Theodore was finishing dinner.

Simon let out a annoyed groan, "A week?"

Dave shrugged, "I'm sorry Simon, it was the first available appointment. And its time for your yearly exam anyway so no sense in just ordering you a replacement with the same prescription."

Simon leaned his head back, "I know." Simon sighed, "Its going to take at least two weeks after my appointment before they will be ready so that means three weeks of blindness." Simon rubbed his temples.

Alvin leaned on the doorway to the kitchen as guilt bubbled up in his belly again. Alvin thought about Simon trying to function without his glasses. The thought alone made Alvin cringe. Alvin walked over to the table and took a seat next to Simon, "Don't worry Si, I'll be your eyes until you get your glasses back. Its the least I can do."

Alvin let out a sigh as Dave and Theodore looked at him as if he was growing horns.

Dave reached across the table and put his hand to Alvin's forehead, "Are you feeling okay Alvin?" Theodore snickered as he went back to stirring the sauce he was making.

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Being kind isn't that out of character for me is it?"

Dave pulled away his hand and put it on his chin, acting like he had to think about it to tease Alvin

"Thank you Alvin, but I'll manege", Simon rested his hand on his homework, which Alvin noticed was unfinished.

Alvin pulled the piece of paper out from under Simon's hand and looked over it. He had only finished the first three problems and there were stray pencil marks all over the paper.

Alvin looked at Simon with a slightly annoyed look, "Simon you finished three questions in three hours … You need help."

Simon reached out to take the paper from Alvin but instead grabbed his shirt. He tugged, unaware what he was holding, and pulled Alvin onto him causing them to come nose to nose. Simon let out a sigh, "What did I grab?"

Alvin was thankful that his face was covered in fur otherwise Dave or Theodore might of noticed he was blushing. Alvin quickly pushed himself off of Simon, "My shirt, only proving my point that you need help."

Simon responded but Alvin had stopped listing and was deep in thought, _Why is my heart racing? And why am I blushing? _Alvin shook his head to clear his mind and interrupted Simon, "I don't care Simon you need help and you're going to get it and that is final."

Simon opened his mouth to respond but stopped and thought for a moment. He took in another breath and spoke, "Fine but only with reading and making sure I don't walk off a balcony or meet my end in some other cartoon fashion."

Simon reached out again but instead of grabbing, this time he simply put his hand on Alvin's chest and slowly moved his hand to find his arm. He followed Alvin's arm to his hand and grabbed his paper and put it on the table, "Now help me finishes this before dinner, okay?"

Alvin opened Simon's math book to the page written on the paper. Alvin's looked over the page as he thought to himself, _Some math will help me clear my mind..._

Alvin let out a sigh when he saw that there were more letters then numbers on the page, _This is going to be fun._

The next day of school went a lot better for Simon with Alvin reading the bored to him. And Alvin didn't mind getting all of the right answers ether.

After school Alvin asked Brittany to wait and talk to him while the others went on ahead.

Brittany stood next to Alvin until her sisters and his brothers were out of earshot, "Whats up, Alvin?"

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you know how we were going to go out Friday?"

Brittany cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it, "Were?"

Alvin let out a sigh, "I have to keep on eye on Simon, so I have to cancel our date."

Brittany relaxed her stance and smiled at Alvin warmly, "Oh, well that makes sense. How about I just come over to your house and we watch a movie there then?"

Alvin thought about it for a second, "Ya, that should work."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin and gave him a hug. Alvin hugged her back. Brittany broke the hug and smiled at Alvin, "You know, I like the protective side of you, its cute."

Alvin smiled sheepishly ,"Thank you but please don't tell Simon that we changed out plans for him. He'll get embraced."

Brittany nodded, "Of course, now lets catch up to them."

Alvin and Brittany both jogged and caught up to their family.

Alvin and Simon sat at the table in the kitchen while Alvin read Simon his homework.

Simon penciled in the last answer and Alvin let out a sigh, "Good all done now, time to do my homework."

Alvin stood and began to walk away but felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned to see Simon pulling on the cloth, "Alvin, bring it here and I'll help you so it doesn't take you three hours."

Alvin smiled at that thought, "Alright I'll be right back."

A hour later Alvin closed his book and smiled, "Done!"

Simon had a confused look on his face, "How do you have a hard time with this, we have the same classes except math and I finish mine in an hour, top."

Alvin glared at Simon, "Well ya, you're a freaking genius!"

Simon chuckled, "You could be too if you tried."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "I do try!"

Simon smiled while he teased Alvin, "Well maybe academics aren't your thing?"

Alvin rested his elbow on the table and then placed his face in his hand, "Tell me about it."

Simon frowned at Alvin's sad tone, "He that's nothing to be ashamed of. You're one of the best soccer players and song writers I've ever seen. How many fifteen year-old's can say they have three Grammys for best rock song?"

Alvin smiled, "You're right Simon"

Simon smiled when he heard Alvin's tone perk back up.

**Chapter two comes to a close. Funny story about this chapter I wasn't going to write it yet but when I sat down to work on another story that I've been working on and all I could think about was this story... I'll try to go back to working on the other one tomorrow, but I doubt I will succeed. Two chapters in two days? I see a trend... **


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a fun chapter to write. Enjoy.**

Simon opened his eyes and instinctively reached over to his bedside table and felt around for his glasses. He sighed as he remembered that they were gone. He looked at the clock and squinted, it either read 6:30 or 8:80. With the latter being impossible Simon went with 6:30.

Simon swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. Using the red mass that was Alvin's bed as a landmark, Simon began to walk toward the door out of their room. He managed to safely step over Alvin's backpack and left the room.

Using the wall as a guide Simon walked down the hallway until he reached the stairs. Simon gripped the guide rail of the stairs and slowly moved his feet over the edge of the first step. He was about half way down the stairs when he misjudged the next step and tripped.

Simon wrapped his arms around the banister to catch himself. His lower back collided with one of the steps and he winced in pain. He sat on the steps, silently hoping Alvin had not heard the sound of him falling. For some reason Simon couldn't stand the thought of Alvin being stressed out about his safety.

After listing for a few minutes and not hearing a sound come from their bedroom Simon pulled himself to his feet and continued his journey down the stairs.

Alvin awoke before Theodore, the past few days of keeping an eye on Simon had rearranged his sleeping schedule to nearly match his brother's.

Alvin came down the stairs to find Simon standing in the kitchen eating an apple. Alvin walked into the kitchen, "Good morning, Simon."

Simon nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Alvin's voice, "Alvin, you startled me."

Alvin walked over to the fridge and opened it, taking out the bottle of milk, "Sorry. Do you want a bowl of cereal?"

Simon smiled at Alvin, "That would be nice, thank you." Simon couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't make himself something to eat without the fear of making a mess.

Alvin poured them both a bowl of corn flakes and poured milk over them. He placed a spoon in each bowl then took them both over to the table, "Come get it, Si"

Simon walked over to the table and sat across from Alvin. He winced when his back touched the back of the booth seat. Alvin noticed his brother's discomfort, "Whats wrong?"

Simon's mind raced while he tried to come up with an excuse as to why his back hurt, _I can't tell him I fell down the stairs... Got it!_

"I think I need a new mattress. I've been wakening up with a sore back for the past week or so", he lied.

Alvin could tell by the tone in his voice that Simon was lying but decided to let it go.

Alvin watched eagerly as the clock on the wall ticked closer to 3:45. When the second hand hit twelve and the bell rang Alvin smiled, "Yes! Time for the weekend."

Simon and Alvin got up from their desks, which the teacher had let them slide together. Simon knocked his pencil off of his desk and crouched down to feel around for it.

Alvin looked over and was about to direct Simon to his pencil when he noticed that Simon's shirt was pulled part way up his back. Alvin could see the bruise even through Simon's fur.

Simon found his pencil and stood up, "Got it!"

Alvin and Simon made their way to their lockers. Alvin looked around to make sure nether Theodore or any of the chipettes were around, "Simon, what happened to your back?"

Simon felt his cheeks grow warm when he realized he had been caught, "Nothing..." Simon placed his books in his locker, they never had homework over the weekend.

Alvin got annoyed, "Simon, nothing doesn't leave a bruise..."

Simon closed his locker and faced his brother, "I slipped, okay?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow, "Slipped? On what?"

Simon thought about lying again but chose not to, "The stairs..."

Alvin felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Simon falling down the stairs, "Are you okay!"

Simon nodded, "Yes I am, don't worry about it."

Alvin scoffed, "Don't worry about it? Simon you could have died! You shouldn't go down the stairs without me with you any more..."

Simon's cheeks turned red, "Alvin please don't treat me like a child, it only happened once."

Alvin put his hand on Simon shoulder, "That's one time to many Simon..."

Simon sighed, "It wont happen again."

What happened next caught Simon off guard, partly because he couldn't see his brother and partly because it was out of character for Alvin to hug him.

Alvin held onto his brother, "Simon please trust me on this and let me help you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because I was an idiot and broke your glasses."

Simon blushed at his brother's show of affection but hugged him back, "Okay Alvin, you win, I won't go down the stairs alone anymore, alright?"

Alvin broke the hug, "Good, now let head home."

Alvin's heart was racing again, _Why did I hug him like that? Why did hugging my brother make me feel like this? Could I?, _Alvin shook his head, _No, I cant... period!_

Alvin and Simon walked to the front of the school where they met up with the rest of the group.

When they got home Simon went upstairs to take a shower.

Alvin's mind was still racing. He glanced over at Theodore who making himself an after school snack. Alvin walked over to Theodore and hugged him from behind.

Theodore dropped the jar of peanut-butter in his hand from the surprise, "Alvin?"

Alvin let go of Theodore and picked up the jar of peanut-butter and handed to Theodore, "What?"

Theodore took the jar and looked at Alvin, "Why did you hug me like that?"

Alvin shrugged, "Can't a guy hug his little bro for no reason?"

Theodore went back to making his sandwich, "Ya, its just you've been acting odd ever since Simon broke his glasses."

Alvin gave Theodore a pat on the back, "Have I?"

Theodore put the two pieces of bread together, "Just a little." Theodore walked into the living room to watch T.V while he ate.

Alvin let out an annoyed groan. His heart was beating at a steady pace and he was breathing normally. _What the heck? I need to get my mind off of this I'll just go watch T.V with Theodore._

Alvin walked into the living room and sat next to Theodore, "So what are we watching?"

After about three hours of watching T.V Alvin noticed that it was almost 8 P.M, "Crap! Brittany is going to be here soon!"

Alvin hopped off of the couch and ran upstairs. He ran into the bathroom and started the shower up.

After a quick shower Alvin hopped out of the shower and began to dry off. Alvin remembered that he had rushed into the shower and forgot to bring a change of cloths with him.

He shrugged and wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out into the hallway and quickly made his way into his room.

He went to his dresser and picked out some underwear and pants. Next he went over to the closet and grabbed a red button down shirt and tossed it onto his bed, next to his pants and underwear.

Alvin walked over to his bed and picked up his red boxer shorts. Alvin dropped his towel and began to put on his underwear when he heard the door open.

Alvin grabbed the towel from the floor and covered himself up.

Simon stood in the doorway with his now signature blank stare, "Alvin? Are you in here?"

Alvin tensed up when he saw it was Simon at the door, "Yes. But I'm changing right now."

Simon chuckled and waved his hand in front of his face, "I can't see right now, remember? And besides, you don't have anything I haven't seen before. Anyway the reason I came up here in the first place it that Brittany is here."

Alvin still clutched the towel for dear life, "Okay, I'll be down in a sec."

Simon nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alvin let out breath and finished getting dressed.

Alvin walked out into the hallway and to the stairs where he found Simon standing at the top. Alvin looked at Simon, "Why are you just standing there?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Because you asked me not to go down the stairs without help, remember?"

Alvin slapped his forehead, "Oh ya."

Alvin and Simon walked down the stairs slowly as Brittany watched from the entryway. "So what movie are we watching?", she asked when they reached the bottom.

Simon walked over to the doorway of the kitchen, he was finally starting to learn the floor plan of the house by heart, "I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."

Simon walked into the kitchen where Theodore was making dinner and took a seat at the table. He sniffed the air, "That smells really good Theo, what is it?"

Theodore smiled at his brothers comportment, "Thank you, and its tuna casserole."

Simon sat at the table and fiddled with a napkin. He heard Brittany laugh at one of Alvin's jokes in the living room and felt something in his gut. He must have had a confused look on his face because Theodore asked him what was wrong.

Simon took a deep breath, " Nothing.. just feeling a little tired. I think I'm going to go up stairs and lie down, will you come get me when dinner is ready?"

Theodore smiled, "Ya, no problem."

While Simon was slowly walking up the stairs he heard Brittany say something to Alvin and the feeling in his stomach came back. Simon hurried to their room and sat on his bed. He sat for moment before even thinking about what he just felt, _What was that? Why am I jealous of Brittany?_

**And now its that time again that time where you review. Also don't tell anyone you heard it from me but I heard from a friend of a friend that reviews help chipmunks sort out their feelings... I don't know if its true or not. Lets find out together!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we have Chapter four. This one took me longer to write then it should have for its length. Also its kinda short but I don't think you will mind. Enjoy.**

"Are you two sure?", Dave stood next to the front door with a suitcase in his hand and dressed in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

Simon nodded, "With my glasses gone I don't think I would enjoy spring break very much."

Alvin leaned back in the recliner he was siting in, "And I'm Simon's eyes so I can't go."

Simon looked in Alvin's direction, " You don't have to stay with me Alvin."

Alvin chuckled, "Of course I don't have to. but I'm going to. Besides, if you've been to the beach for one spring brake you've been there for them all."

Dave smiled at his sons, "Alright, be safe you two." Dave turned to the stairs, "Theodore are you ready to go?"

Theodore walked down the stairs carrying a green gym bag and wearing green swim trunks and a green tank top, "Ya! Lets hit the beach!"

Theodore stopped and waved good bye to his brothers before running out to the car.

Dave smiled at Theodore's enthusiasm and turned to Alvin and Simon, " We'll be back on Saturday... Will you guys be alright for five days alone?"

Alvin smirked, "Have a little faith, Dave."

"Alright, see you guys later." Dave walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Alvin and Simon called out their good byes as Dave closed the door.

Alvin smiled when he heard the car start and pull out of the driveway, _A week alone with Simon. No school, no Chipettes and no family. Maybe I can sort out whats going on now. _

Alvin turned to Simon, "So Si, how did your eye doctor visit go today?"

Simon let out a sigh, "My eyes are getting worse and he wants me to consider Lasik eye surgery. And on top of that my glasses wont be ready for at least two weeks."

Alvin frowned, "Surgery huh?"

Simon opened his mouth to say something but instead sneezed, "I hope I'm not getting sick", Simon reached for a tissue from the coffee table.

Alvin reached for the box and handed Simon a tissue, "Sick?"

Simon used the tissue, "Ya my head feels kinda fogy and I've been sneezing all day."

Alvin stood in the kitchen, staring at the contents wondering what he should make Simon and him for dinner, "I miss Theodore..."

Simon walked into the kitchen, "Hes only been gone for a few hours." Simon's voice sounded odd because he now had a stuffy noes.

Alvin sighed, "Ya but I don't know what to make for dinner."

Simon leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, "How about pizza?"

Alvin smiled, "Good idea, Simon!"

Alvin finished the last piece of pizza and smiled, "That was good."

Simon sat quietly and looked off into the distance, deep in thought.

Alvin's curiosity perked, "Whats up, Simon?"

Simon began to pay attention once he heard his name, "What?"

Alvin sighed, "I said, whats up?"

Simon blushed lightly, "Well... Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

Alvin gave his brother is full attention, "Of course."

Simon took in a deep breath, "I... I need you to help me take a shower..."

Alvin's cheeks took on a red hue that put his cap to shame as his mind was filled with the thought of taking a shower with Simon, "What?" _Why did he say that... of all the things he could have asked me to do. _

Simon held up his hands in front of him, "Not like _in_ the shower but, I need you to help me tell which shampoo is mine... I've been smelling them to find it but now with my nose all stuffed up..." Simon trailed off.

Alvin's heart was still racing, "Oh, I see. Alright no problem."

Alvin sat on the toilet with the lid down, _Why didn't he just have me show him which one it was before he got in the shower? _

"Are you ready Simon?", Alvin held the shampoo in his hands and read it to keep his mind occupied.

Simon held his hand out from behind the curtain, "Yes."

Alvin handed him the bottle and stood up. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when he heard the sound of the curtain being pulled down behind him. Alvin turned and caught his falling brother, "Simon are you okay?"

Before Simon could respond Alvin dropped him when he realized he was holding his wet, naked brother in his arms.

Alvin quickly pulled him back up into his lap, "Sorry, I lost my grip. Are you alright?" Alvin averted his gaze from his brother and tried to pretend he was anywhere but here.

Simon blushed, mostly from embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Alvin."

Alvin helped his brother to his feet and handed him a towel, "Why are you sorry, its not your fault you slipped."

Alvin turned the shower off, "You still haven't answered me, are you okay?"

Simon wrapped the towel around his waist, "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for catching me."

Alvin kept his back to his brother, "Don't mention it." Alvin's mind raced, _Okay... Time to come to terms with this... I think I have a crush... on my own brother. What do I do now? _

The bathroom was silent while both brothers did not look at each other.

For the first time in his life Simon felt awkward, "Alvin, I'm sorry for being a burden on you."

Alvin frowned at his brother's words, "What are you talking about? You're not a burden. And besides its my fault that you can't see right now. So if anyone is going to say they're sorry than its me."

Simon rubbed his right arm nervously, "Alvin... Thank you for being there for me."

Alvin walked over to Simon and placed his hand on his shoulder, "What are brothers for?"

Simon smiled.

It was then Alvin found the answer to the question he had asked himself, _What do I do now? The same thing I always do... Act now, think later._

Alvin moved closer to Simon, "Si... don't me mad at me, alright?"

Simon got a confused look on his face, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Alvin took a deep breath, "This is why", Alvin pressed his lips to Simon's.

… **Well now isn't this interesting? How will Simon react? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five and its rather long (By my standards anyway) Enjoy!**

Alvin sat with his back to the wall in the hallway, just outside the room he and his brothers shared.

He let out a sigh, _I wish Simon would tell me what he's thinking. He just went into our room and closed the door. He didn't look mad, but with Simon I never know. _

Simon sat on his bed and tugged at the bottom of the blue shirt he was wearing. _Did that happen? _Simon laid back on his bed and looked off without focus.

Simon sat up, _Just sitting here isn't going to get me any answers._ Simon stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

Alvin's heat skipped a beat at the sound of the door opening. He looked at the doorway and saw Simon standing there, scanning the hallway with his eyes, "Alvin are you out here?"

Alvin stood up, "Ya, I'm here."

Simon stepped out into the hallway, "Alvin, we need to talk."

Alvin took a cautious steep toward Simon, "I agree."

Simon walked back into the room and sat on his bed. Alvin did the same.

The brothers sat in silence, nether one sure about what to say.

Alvin took a deep breath, "Simon..."

Simon turned to his brother.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Simon... are you mad?"

Simon took a moment to think before answering, "No, just confused."

Alvin nodded his head, "Me too."

Simon tugged at his shirt again, "Why did you kiss me?"

Alvin's breath caught at the question, "Because,,," Alvin took a breath, "It felt right."

Simon pulled his legs onto his bed and sat cross legged, facing Alvin, "So... what do we do now?"

Alvin mimicked his brother's position and looked into his gray eyes, "Well... if you want to just pretend it never happened, I understand."

Simon put his hands in his lap and looked at the red blob on his bed, "What if... What if I don't want to"

A smile pulled at the edges of Alvin's lips, "What do you mean?"

Simon scooted closer to Alvin, "What I mean is..." Simon put his hand on Alvin's shoulder, "I mean..." Simon moved his face to Alvin's and kissed him.

Alvin's eyes were wide as saucers with surprise. After the initial shock wore off Alvin returned the kiss.

Simon broke away after a few seconds, "Alvin, what about Brittany and the others?"

Alvin was brought back down to reality by Simon's question, "What do you mean?"

Simon looked at were he guessed Alvin's eyes were, "What if they find out?"

Alvin smiled at Simon, "Simon, we went on an adventure around the world without Dave knowing."

Simon sighed, "Alvin, he caught us remember?"

Alvin shrugged, "Details. Bedsides what's wrong with what we're doing?"

Simon ran his fingers through the fur on his head, "We're brothers, Alvin."

Alvin put his hand on Simon's shoulder, "We're also chipmunks, remember? And besides you can't control who you fall in love with."

Simon's heart skipped a beat, "Did you just say love?"

Alvin was about to try and back peddle but decided against it, "Yes I did."

Simon shook his head, "This is all happening so fast."

Alvin pulled Simon into a hug, "Well we have a week before we have to worry about anything, so lets just enjoy it. That is, if you want to."

Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin, "I do."

Alvin looked over at the clock, it read 10:30, _Wow this talk lasted a lot longer then it felt like. _

Alvin put his head on top of Simon's, "Lets get some sleep."

Simon nodded, "Sounds good."

Alvin kicked off his shoes and he and Simon laid down on Simon's bed.

The two got under the covers and Simon cuddled up to Alvin.

Alvin and Simon were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

Alvin let out a sigh and pulled away from Simon. He stood up and walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Alvin stepped back from the door with a shocked look on his face.

Brittany stood on the steps of the Seville household and waited patiently. _What is she doing here?_

Simon began to wonder why Alvin had not answered the door yet, "Who is it, Alvin?"

Alvin took a breath and opened the door and smiled at Brittany, "Hey Britt, I thought you went with the others?"

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "Nope, when I heard that you were staying I decided to stay too. I just told Miss Miller that I was feeling kinda sick."

Simon's breath caught when he heard Brittany's voice.

Brittany hugged Alvin, "Can I come in?"

Alvin tried to think fast and come up with a reason to say no, "Um... Sorry Brittany, Dave told us that we couldn't have anyone over." Alvin hoped that she would bye it.

Brittany raised her eye brow, "And when have Dave's rules ever stopped you before?"

Alvin tried to think harder, "Well..." _Think man think! _"Well I'm kind of on probation right now for breaking Simon's glasses." Alvin silently let out a breath, thinking he was in the clear.

Brittany pulled away from Alvin, "Oh that makes sense, I guess. What did Dave say about you going anywhere?"

_Crap! _Alvin was running out of ideas, "Well he didn't explicitly say no..."

Brittany smiled, "Good, then come over to my house for a little while."

Alvin hesitated to answer and Brittany frowned, "Alvin? Do you want to come over or not?"

Alvin took a deep breath, "Brittany, give me a sec to get some shoes on and then lets go for a walk."

The smile returned to Brittany's face, "Alright."

Alvin closed the door and ran upstairs and pulled on his sneakers. He came back down the stairs and walked over to Simon, "I'll be back soon, Will you be okay?"

Simon nodded.

Alvin looked at the door to make sure it was closed and gave Simon a kiss on the cheek.

Simon lightly blushed.

Alvin walked over to the door and opened it, he turned to Simon, "Call me if you need anything alright?"

Simon nodded, "Will do."

Even with his vision obscured Simon could tell it had gotten dark, _Where is he?_

Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was just about to dial Alvin's number when he heard the front door open and close.

Simon turned towards the noise, "Alvin? Is that you?"

"Ya", Alvin's voice sounded sad.

Simon wondered what caused Alvin to sound so down, "Whats wrong?"

Alvin kicked his shoes off and put them next to the door and walked over to the couch and sat next to Simon, "Brittany and I had a talk..."

Simon was getting worried by Alvin's tone, "About what?"

Alvin leaned his head on Simon's shoulder, "Everything."

Simon wrapped an arm around Alvin's shoulder, "What do you mean? Tell me?"

Alvin took a deep breath, "let me start from the beginning."

Alvin and Brittany walked hand in hand towards the park that was down the street from their houses. Neither of them had said a word since they started walking.

When they reached the park Alvin steered them towards the swing set. Alvin sat on one of the swings and motioned for Brittany to do the same.

Brittany sat and looked at Alvin with a smile, "We haven't been here since the day you asked me out."

Alvin looked at the ground and didn't speak.

Brittany began to grow concerned, "Alvin? Is everything alright?"

Alvin took in a breath and mentally prepared for what he was about to say, "Brittany, we need to talk..."

Brittany tensed up, "About?"

Alvin still wouldn't look at her, "Us."

Brittany felt her heart jump into her throat, "What about us?"

Alvin took a shaky breath, "I think we should... I think we should see other people."

Brittany felt her heart brake into pieces. Tears began to run down her cheeks, "Why?"

"I...", Alvin tried to think how best to word what he wanted to say next.

Alvin looked at Brittany, "I'm in love with someone else."

Brittany looked into Alvin's eyes, "Who?"

Alvin's breath caught, "Brittany, are we still friends?"

Alvin's question caught Brittany off guard, "What?"

Alvin looked at the sky as the sun began to set, "We were best friends before we got together, are we still best friends?"

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and thought about Alvin's question, "Alvin, no matter what happens we will always be best friends."

Alvin looked into Brittany's eyes again, "And we can tell each other anything right?"

Tears still fell from Brittany's eyes, "Yes, Alvin."

Alvin swallowed the lump in his throat, "I know its selfish to ask you this right after I brake up with you, but... Will you keep a secret for me?"

Brittany wiped her eyes and sniffled, "Alvin... I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. So yes I will."

Alvin took a deep breath, "Simon..."

Brittany got a confused look on her face, "Simon?"

Alvin looked back at the sky, "You asked me who..."

Brittany was taken aback by what Alvin said, "As in, your brother?"

Alvin nodded.

Brittany's mind raced with questions, it was hard for her to pick her first one, "How long?"

Alvin took off his cap and ran his hand through the fur on his head, "How long have I known?"

Brittany nodded.

Alvin sighed, "I don't know. I started to feel something a few days after I broke his glasses but I didn't know what it was until last night."

Brittany had stopped crying, "Does he know?"

Alvin nodded.

Brittany tried to word her next question carefully, "Are you two... together?"

Alvin nodded again, "Do you think we're freaks?"

Brittany was taken back by Alvin's question. She put her hand on his shoulder, "No. I do think its odd and I am still hurting about losing you, but I don't think either of you are freaks."

Alvin felt relief wash over him as the cool night air set it, "Brittany, Thank you. And I'm sorry."

Brittany hugged Alvin, "Don't worry I'll be okay and I wont tell anyone."

Alvin hugged Brittany back, "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

Brittany smiled, "Hey on the bright side, I've been wanting a gay best friend."

Alvin pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "I'm not gay... Simon is the only guy I look at like that."

Brittany giggled and playfully hit Alvin's arm, "I'm only teasing."

Simon rubbed Alvin's back, "She took it pretty well, why are you sad?"

Alvin shrugged, "I just feel bad for hurting her... She's like a sister to me. And also I don't know if the others will be so accepting."

Simon pulled Alvin into a hug and rested his chin on top of his head, "Don't worry, we'll face it together."

**Brittany took that well. She's such a good friend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Another long one. Enjoy reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

Simon sat on the couch with his head on Alvin's shoulder. Simon let out a groan, "Alvin, I like siting here with you, don't get me wrong but I haven't left the house since Dave and Theodore left."

Alvin paused the movie they were watching, "What do you want to do?"

Simon shrugged, "I don't know, what time is it?"

Alvin glanced at the cable box, "It's 12:30."

Simon lifted his head from Alvin's shoulder and sat up, "Let's go get lunch or something."

"Alright", Alvin, who was still in his pajamas, stood up, "Let's get dressed and go."

Simon nodded.

After a quick change of clothes the brothers stood by the door.

Alvin had his hand on the doorknob when his phone rang. He pulled the small red device from his pocket and opened it, the caller I.D was a picture of Brittany.

Alvin answered the phone and put it to his ear, "Whats up Britt?"

Alvin listened for a few seconds before talking, "Let me ask Simon."

Alvin pressed the button on his phone to mute it and turned to Simon, "Si, all of Brittany's friends are out of town for spring brake and shes board out of her mind. She wants us to come over and go for a swim with her."

Simon's stomach growled, "Sounds fine, but after we get lunch okay?"

Alvin took the phone off of mute and held it to his ear again, "Sounds good, we'll be over in about an hour, okay?"

Alvin hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He took Simon's hand and opened the door.

Simon hesitated and pulled his hand away from Alvin, "Alvin, I'm not sure we should... be so public about this."

Alvin smiled, "Simon you're blind right now. How am I supposed to lead you to safety without holding your hand?" Alvin held his hand out for Simon to take again, "And besides If anyone has anything to say against it, then they can deal with me!"

Simon smiled and took Alvin's hand, "You're right, Alvin." Simon felt safe as Alvin led him out of the house.

Alvin and Simon sat in a diner and waited for their food to arrive. They sat across the table from each other.

Alvin smiled, "You know Si, I feel so much better since that night."

Simon nodded, "Me too, Alvin."

A blond woman came to table carrying two plates. She sat them down in front of Alvin and Simon, "Here you go, sweeties. Enjoy your meal."

Alvin smiled at her, "Thank you." She smiled and walked away from the table.

The pair enjoyed their food in silence. Simon had ordered a sandwich so that he could eat without help.

They finished eating and Alvin smiled when he saw his brother's face. There was a small amount of mustard on the edge of Simon's mouth, "Si you got something on your face."

Simon reached up with a napkin and wiped the wrong side of his mouth.

Alvin chuckled, "I'll get it." He reached across the table and wiped his thumb across Simon's lips. Alvin put his thumb in his mouth and licked the mustard off.

Simon blushed, "Alvin!"

Alvin leaned back against the booth seat and smiled, "What, I can't help my bro out?"

Simon's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, "Alvin, I'm not a big fan of public displays of affection."

Alvin took note of Simon's comment, _He shouldn't have told me that._

The blond waitress returned to the table, "Are you ready for your bill?"

Alvin nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back", The woman walked up to the cash register.

Alvin moved his foot under the table and rubbed it against Simon's leg, causing Simon to jerk his knee in reflex and hit the table.

Simon scowled and rubbed his hurt knee, "Alvin!"

Alvin smiled, _This is going to be so much fun..._

The woman returned to the table and handed Alvin a small piece of paper. She walked away again.

Alvin stood up and placed a few dollars on the table, "Come on Si, we have to get to Brittany's."

Simon stood up and Alvin took his hand and led him to the register.

After going home and changing into their swim trunks Alvin and Simon headed over to the Miller house.

Alvin knocked on the door. After few seconds Brittany opened it, she was wearing a pink two piece bathing suit.

She smiled and hugged them both, "I'm so glad you guys came over. I was going stir crazy being hear alone."

Simon nodded his head, "Tell me about it, I haven't been out of the house in almost three days."

Brittany stepped into the house and left the door open for the boys to enter, "Come on in. There's punch in the fridge if you guys are thirsty."

Alvin and Simon stepped into the house and Alvin closed the door behind them.

He led Simon towards the sliding glass door that led to the back yard, "Lets hit the pool!"

Brittany walked over to them and nodded, "Who says you have to leave town to have an awesome spring brake?"

The three of them stepped out into the back yard and Alvin smiled as he looked over the pool and jacuzzi.

"We need to talk Dave into getting a hot tub", Alvin said as he led Simon to the stairs leading into the pool.

Simon nodded in agreement while he stepped out of his flip flops and began to descend into the pool.

Alvin walked over to the deep end and stepped out of his sandals. He took a few steps back to get a running start. Alvin ran and did a front flip into the pool.

He surfaced to see Brittany looking at him with an unimpressed smile on her face, "Is that all you got?"

Alvin slicked the fur on his face back to keep it out of his eyes and scoffed, "Lets see you do better", he teased.

Brittany stepped back until she was standing on the grass, "Watch and learn." Brittany took a breath and began to run. She did a cartwheel just before reaching the edge and bounced into a back flip into the pool.

Alvin clapped when Brittany came to the surfaced.

Simon swam over to the deep end to join them, "So, who won?"

Brittany and Alvin spoke at the same time, " Me!"

They both turned to Simon. Alvin spoke, "Si who do you think won?"

Simon smiled, it was time to pay Alvin back for earlier at the diner, "Well I don't need to see to know that Brittany won."

Alvin scoffed and Brittany swam over to Simon and gave him a hug.

Alvin put his hand to his chest and feigned hurt, "Simon, how could you betray your brother like that?"

Simon chuckled and shrugged.

Alvin's lips pulled into a sly smile. "Don't worry I'll get you back", Alvin spoke under his breath.

The three of them swam around for a few hours, playing some pool games. They played Marco Polo a few times but Simon got tired of always being "Marco."

When the sun set and the cool night air set in they decided to make their way to the hot tub.

The three of them sat in the warm water and let it relax their muscles.

After siting silently for a few minutes Brittany stood up, "I'm going to get some punch. Are either of you thirsty?"

Alvin and Simon both nodded and Brittany got out of the hot tub, "Alright, I'll be right back."

Once Brittany was in the house Alvin scooted closer to Simon and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "Today has been fun, don't you think Si?"

Simon nodded and scooted his butt so that the water came up to his shoulders, "We do need to get Dave to buy one of these."

Alvin mimicked Simon. Alvin leaned over and kissed Simon on the cheek.

Simon blushed, "Alvin! Not in front of Brittany."

Alvin chuckled, "Fine."

Brittany walked out of the sliding glass door carrying a small metal tray with three glasses filled with red punch and a small bowel with sliced fruit in it.

Brittany sat the tray down on a table next to the hot tub and handed out the drinks and climbed into the tub herself.

Alvin took a sip of the cool punch and smiled, "Thank you Britt."

Simon nodded as he took a sip as well.

Brittany shook her head, "No problem. Thank you guys for coming."

While they all sat and drank their punch Brittany decided to brake the silence, "I don't want to kill the mood but can I ask you guys a question?"

Alvin took the last sip of his drink and placed the empty cup on the small tray, "Whats up?" Alvin used a tooth pick to stab a piece of watermelon and placed it in his mouth.

Brittany swished the red fluid in her glass as she spoke, "Well... are you guys going to tell Dave and Theodore? Or are you going to keep it a secret?"

Alvin sighed, "We haven't talked about that yet."

Brittany drank the last of the punch and placed the empty glass next to Alvin's, "Well you need to think about that because they will be home soon and things could get... awkward."

Simon leaned his head against the side of the hot tub, " We're worried that they won't be quite as accepting as you were, Brittany"

Brittany rested her arms on the side of the hot tub, "Do you want to know my opinion?"

Alvin and Simon both nodded.

Brittany took a breath, "Well I think Theodore won't have an issue with it, he might find it odd but he wont judge you guys. As for Dave, I'd bet that he will be shocked but after you three talk about it I think he'll come to terms with it. Maybe not like it but he won't shun you."

Alvin nodded, "You're probably right, Britt. What do you think, Si?"

Simon shrugged, "I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it but for now lets just enjoy good times with good friends", Simon gestured to Brittany and Alvin with his glass, expecting a toast.

When there was none Simon sighed, "You both finished your punch, didn't you?"

Brittany and Alvin giggled as Simon let out an annoyed groan, "I really miss my glasses."

When the clock struck 9 Alvin and Simon reluctantly decided to head home.

They all three dried off and made their way to the front door.

Brittany hugged them both, "Thanks for hanging out with me and keeping me company guys."

Simon smiled, "Thank you for having us, Brittany"

Alvin let out a sigh, "Well we should get home."

Brittany nodded, "Ya I need to take a shower before the chlorine ruins my hair."

Alvin and Simon waved as they walked away hand in hand.

Brittany waved and closed the door.

After a short walk the boys reached their house and walked inside.

Alvin locked the door behind them and kicked off his flip flops, "Do you want to take the first shower?"

Simon shrugged, "You go ahead."

Alvin got a idea and a smile spread across his face, "You know that shower is rather big and I get kinda lonely in there."

Simon blushed, "Alvin, I don't think we're quite there yet."

Alvin kissed Simon deeply. He pulled away, "What about now?"

Simon sighed, "Alright... but no funny business, alright?"

Alvin took Simon's hand to led him up the stairs.

Alvin and Simon sat on the couch and cuddled each other. Alvin ran his hand through the still wet fur on his head, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Simon nodded against Alvin's chest and let out a yawn.

Alvin flicked through the channels until he found a comedy. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and laid down with Simon laying on top of him.

The brothers tried to pay attention to the movie but they were far to tired from a day or swimming and quickly fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter Seven. Enjoy.**

Simon awoke but chose not to move just yet. He kept his eyes closed and his ear to Alvin's chest, just enjoying the sound of Alvin's heartbeat.

Simon let out a sigh when he heard Alvin's breathing change, signaling that he was waking up.

Alvin groggily lifted his arm and rubbed Simon's head, "Are you up, Si?"

Simon nodded against Alvin's chest.

"After you two are awake we need to have a talk", Simon's eyes shot open and he rolled off of Alvin causing him to hit the hard wood floor of the living room.

Alvin looked at Dave and tried to read his face, but its was empty of emotion. Dave turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving Simon and Alvin alone in the living room.

The room was silent as the brothers were unsure of what had just happened.

Alvin's heart was pounding in his chest, "Simon..."

Simon lifted himself off of the floor and sat cross legged, "Yes?"

Alvin ran a hand through the fur on his head, "What are we going to do?"

Simon took a deep breath and tried to keep a cool head, "Well we talked about this so I guess we're going cross that bridge now..."

Alvin swung her legs off of the couch and stood up. He put his hand out to help Simon up, "No time like the present..."

Simon could make out Alvin's hand and took it. He stood up and the brothers made their way into the kitchen.

Alvin nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he and Simon walked into the kitchen, "Hey Dave, you're home early..."

Dave was seated at the table, "Yes, We all decided to come home early. Miss Miller wanted to check on Brittany and Theodore and I figured we wouldn't have much fun, just the two of us."

Dave gestured for Alvin and Simon to take a seat across from him.

Alvin put his hand on Simon's back to lead him over to the table and they both slowly took a seat.

"Where is Theodore?", Alvin asked, desperate to get out of this anyway he could.

Dave took in a deep breath, "He's up in your room, unpacking."

Dave avoided eye contact with his sons, "Whats going on?"

Alvin thought about playing dumb but thought better of it, "Its a long story..."

Dave leaned back in his seat, "I've got time."

After catching Dave up on what had happened, Alvin and Simon leaned back and waited for Dave's reaction.

Dave leaned foreword and put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his knuckles. Dave took a breath like he was about to say something but closed his mouth and waited. Dave opened his mouth again and this time he spoke, "And you're both sure about this?"

Alvin and Simon both nodded.

Dave leaned back and rested his head on the back of the booth seat. After a few minutes of silence Dave leaned his head foreword again and looked at his sons, "I need some time to think about this... In the mean time Alvin you go help Theodore unpack. Simon I want you to...",Dave paused to think,, "Vacuum the living room. You don't have to clean it all just keep yourself busy while I think, alright?"

Alvin and Simon nodded and Simon scooted out of the seat. He carefully made his way to the hall closet and got the vacuum ready.

Alvin slid out from the seat and headed upstairs.

Alvin stood outside the door to their room, _This is going to be awkward._

He opened the door and slowly walked in. Theodore was putting cloths away in his dresser.

Alvin slowly closed the door. He took a deep breath, "Hey Theo..."

Theodore stopped what he was doing and turned to Alvin, "Hello, Alvin."

Alvin walked over to his bed and sat on the side that was the closest to Theodore, "Did you have fun?"

Theodore went back to putting clothes away and nodded.

Alvin nervously bit his lower lip, "So... um, I bet you have some questions."

Theodore shook his head without stopping what he was doing.

The air was tense in the room and Alvin wanted to do anything to lighten the mood. He figured he try asking Theodore about his trip, "So... Did you make your move on Ellie?"

Theodore finished putting the clothes away and began putting the dirty cloths in the hamper, "I was going to, but I didn't get any time alone with her."

Alvin nodded, "Ah."

The room grew tense again once the silence set in.

Alvin let out a sigh, "Theodore, please talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling about this."

Theodore put the last piece of clothing in the hamper and sat on his bed and faced Alvin, "Alvin... I don't know how I feel yet. I'm conflicted about the whole thing." Theodore took a deep breath before continuing, "On one side I think that its weird... But at the same time if you are both happy, who am I to judge you?"

Theodore laid back on his bed, "I mean you're not hurting anyone."

Alvin felt a great pressure lift off of his chest.

Alvin let out a sigh, "I'm sorry if we freaked you out."

Theodore chuckled, "Well it was a little odd to find my older brothers in each others arms... But at the same time..." Theodore cut himself off.

Alvin noticed and got curious, "What? Go ahead, I wont be mad."

Theodore took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Well this is going to sound weird but... You both looked so happy", Theodore broke the eye contact he had been holding with his brother, "It was, well... kinda...", Theodore began to stammer.

Alvin looked at him expectantly.

Theodore looked away from his brother and whispered something that Alvin couldn't make out, "What?"

Theodore mumbled his answer again.

Alvin leaned towards Theodore and cupped his hand behind his ear, "Speak up."

Theodore let out a sigh, "Cute... In an odd way."

Alvin blushed, "Um... Thank you?"

Theodore blushed, "I told you it would sound odd!"

Simon opened the door and walked in, "Alvin, Dave wants to see us in his study..."

Alvin felt a pit form in his stomach. He stood up and walked over to the door, "Wish us luck, Teddy."

Theodore nodded as his brothers walked out of the room.

Alvin tried to lighten the mood, "So Teddy thinks we're cute together..."

Simon took a step away from Alvin, "What?"

Alvin shrugged as they reached the stairs, "He said we looked happy."

Simon took Alvin's hand and they began their decent, "I was not expecting that..."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

They reached the door and Alvin knocked.

Dave's voice could be heard from the other side, "Come in." Alvin and Simon walked in and closed the door behind them. Dave gestured for them to take a seat in the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

The pair took their seats and waited for Dave to start talking.

Dave leaned back in his leather seat and took a deep breath, "I think I've made up my mind but I have to ask you both something first..."

Alvin and Simon both held their breath, waiting for Dave to finish.

Dave looked Alvin in the eyes first, "Alvin... are you sure about this? More sure then you have ever been before?"

Alvin looked at Simon and thought about his answer before he spoke. He thought about the past few days and how they had made him feel. Alvin swallowed the lump in his thought and spoke, "Yes, Dave I am... I know this is right. No matter what anyone else says."

Dave turned to Simon and looked into his unfocussed gray eyes, "Simon are you positive that this is what you want?"

Simon nodded, "Yes, I am. It may seem wrong and odd to the rest of the world but to us it feels right."

Dave let out a sigh, "You know that if you chose to go down this path its going to be hard?" A lot of people are not going to just let you be. Are you ready for that?"

Alvin and Simon looked at each other then to Dave and nodded in unison.

Dave parted his hands and shrugged, "Well then I won't stop you... but there are going to be rules... A lot of rule."

Alvin and Simon both perked up and looked at each other and smiled.

**What are Dave's rules? I guess we will find out together. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. This one is shorter then the last one but there is more fluff in it so I think that will make up for it. Enjoy!**

Alvin's entire body was sore as he laid awake in his bed. He looked around his new room and let out a sigh of relief.

He and his brothers had spent the entire weekend moving Simon and he into their own rooms. Alvin's mind drifted back to when Dave had told them his new rules.

Alvin and Simon sat in their chairs waiting for Dave to explain the rules to them.

Dave leaned back against his chair, "Alright the first thing is, you two will be spending this weekend moving into your own rooms. It was time anyway. That also means that you will be moving all of the things that are in those rooms into the attic and basement."

Alvin grimaced at the thought of all the heavy lifting.

Dave went on, "The second part is, neither of you will be aloud in each others rooms with the door closed. Same as if Theodore were to bring a girl home."

Simon nodded and Alvin let out a groan.

Dave continued again, "As for the rest its the same set of rules I gave you Alvin when you started dating Brittany. Just to refresh your memory. No making out on the couch, no 'petting' and well...", Dave hesitated.

Alvin smiled as Dave looked uncomfortable. He had done the same thing when he was briefing him about Brittany, "No sex. That's what you're trying to say, right Dave?"

Dave nodded, "Other then that just be aware of who's around you. Now you two should probably go get started on moving. Theodore might help you if you ask nicely."

_I still owe Theo for helping..._, Alvin tensed as he rolled over and tried to get comfortable.

Alvin closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, _School should be fun tomorrow..._

Alvin's mind was filled with images of Simon as he fell asleep.

Alvin and Simon got many looks and few double takes as they walked to lunch, hand in hand.

They met with the rest of the group in the lunch room and sat down.

Eleanor smiled at Alvin, "So how did your spring brake go at home?"

Alvin smiled, "I broke up with Brittany and confessed my love to Simon...", Alvin took a bite out of his apple as Eleanor laughed.

When no one else at the table laughed Elanor looked at Brittany and raised an eyebrow.

Brittany nodded at her.

Eleanor looked at Alvin, "You're serious? I thought the whole holding hands thing was just to lead him around."

Alvin nodded and lifted he and Simon's intertwined hands from under the table.

Eleanor just stared for a few seconds before saying anything. Finally she shrugged, "Huh, would you look at that... Not something you see everyday." Eleanor slowly ate her lunch as she processed what she had just been told.

Jeanette poked at her salad idly. She stood up and picked up her tray, "Excuse me." She walked out of the lunch room barely stopping to throw her tray away.

Alvin raised an eyebrow as she walked out, "What was that about?"

Brittany slapped her forehead, "How could I be so stupid?"

Simon had a concerned look on his face, "What?"

Brittany let out a sigh, "Well she didn't want me to tell you but I guess I should now. Simon, Jeanette has had a crush on you for like a year now."

Simon frowned, "I should go talk to her..."

Brittany took a sip off of her water and looked at Simon, "She's not mad, she's just hurt."

Simon nodded, "I should still go talk to her..."

Alvin stood up, "I'll take you."

Simon shook his head, "No Alvin, I think it would be better if Brittany did."

Alvin ran his fingers though the fur on his head, "I guess you're right."

Simon looked to Brittany, "Will you?"

Brittany nodded and stood up. She took Simon's hand and he stood up. They both slowly made their way out of the lunch room.

Alvin sat down and continued to eat.

Eleanor put her spoon down and looked at Alvin, "So Alvin, how did you guys... you know, get together?"

Alvin began to explain the events of the past week to her.

Simon sat at the kitchen table of the Seville house hold while Alvin sat next to him and helped him with his homework.

Simon filled in the last answer and put his pencil down, "Done."

Alvin wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulders, "Good."

Alvin looked out of the doorway of the kitchen to make sure neither Theodore or Dave could see them. Once the coast was clear he pulled Simon into a kiss.

Simon pulled away from Alvin, "Alvin, not out here."

Alvin put his hand on Simon's shoulder, "Don't worry Theodore is upstairs and Dave is in his study. And besides, Dave said no making out on the couch. He never said anything about the kitchen..."

Simon was about to say something but instead leaned onto Alvin and resumed kissing him.

Alvin slipped his hand under Simon's shirt and ran it gently up and down Simon's back. Simon squirmed under Alvin's touch.

Alvin pressed his tongue against Simon's lips, asking for entry. Simon opened his lips and let Alvin's tongue into his mouth.

Alvin heard a door open and pulled away from Simon. Simon straightened his shirt and picked his pencil up.

Alvin picked up his own pencil and put it to his paper, "So I carry the one right?"

Simon shook his head to clear his mind and answered Alvin as Dave walked into the kitchen, "Yes."

Alvin scribbled something down on his paper and tucked it in his math book, "Okay so we're all done then?"

Simon nodded and Alvin stood up, "Thanks for the help, Si."

Dave walked over to the fridge, "How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Sounds great, Dave", Alvin quickly left the room and ran up the stairs to take a shower.

Simon sighed and picked up his paper and book and made his way to his room.

Dave took a sip from the cup of coffee he was holding and smiled. "Too easy...", he said under his breath once Simon had left the room.

Simon laid in his bed awake. He heard his door open and looked but couldn't make out who it was, "Hello?", he asked quietly.

The door closed slowly, "Don't worry Si, its just me", Alvin's voice came from the blackness.

Simon let out a sigh of relief as Alvin climbed into his bed. Simon turned to Alvin, "Alvin, you can't be in here. If Dave finds out..."

Simon was cut off by Alvin's finger on his lips, "He won't. I'll wake up before he does and go back to my room, Don't worry."

Simon was going to protest but decided not to once his brother was under the covers with him.

Alvin slipped his arm under Simon's shoulders and pulled him close, "So how did things go with Jeanette? She seemed to be in a better mood when we were walking home."

Simon laid his head on Alvin's chest, "Well she was crying when we found her."

Alvin nodded, "Go on."

"Brittany left us alone to talk. I told her I was sorry for hurting her feelings." Simon took a breath, "She told me I had nothing to be sorry about, that it was her fault for not making her move sooner."

Alvin gently rubbed Simon's back.

"After that we just talked for the rest of lunch and she was feeling better by the end of it. She is still sad but I think she'll get over it", Simon nuzzled Alvin's chest.

Alvin shook his head, "I don't know about that Si, you're one of a kind."

Simon blushed deeply.

Alvin put his hand under Simon's chin and turned his head to face him, "All I know is I like how things turned out."

Alvin kissed Simon's forehead, "Now lets get some sleep. Dave wakes up early."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. Alright I have a few things to say about this one before we get to it. First a warning . There is a word or two that some may find offensive. I wont say which because that would be a spoiler but you have been warned. Second, this is the climax. That doesn't mean its the end there is one more after it. Alright I've talked enough. Read on and Enjoy.**

Simon crossed out another day on his wall calendar. It was Friday which meant that he would have his glasses soon.

Simon grabbed some clothes from his dresser and headed for the shower.

As the warm water washed over his body Simon reflected on the past week. Since Alvin and he had gone public on Monday things had gone rather well he thought. Their friends has accepted them and for the most part everyone left them alone. There were some guys at school who had said some rather mean things to them but he just ignored them.

Simon turned off the shower and dried off. After brushing his teeth he got dressed and headed to the stairs to wait for Alvin to walk him down.

Alvin's alarm went off and he slammed his hand down on his bedside table to try and hit the snooze button but was met with only hard wood. Alvin's eyes shot open as he held his hand and winced from the pain.

Alvin looked around his room for the alarm finally seeing it on his dresser next to his door. Alvin let out a growl, "Simon!"

Alvin slid his legs over the edge of his bed and walked over to the clock and turned it off. He glanced back at his bed and thought about lying back down. Alvin shook his head, _Well I'm already up..._

Alvin walked into the hallway and saw Simon standing next to the stairs. He walked over to him, "Why did you move my clock?"

Simon chuckled, "Because I wanted to eat before we left for school and if you could hit the snooze button you would have waited until the last second to get up and get ready."

Alvin opened his mouth to protest but instead shrugged, "Fair enough."

Alvin gave Simon a quick peck on the lips and took his hand, "Now lets get you some food. The sooner you eat the sooner I can take a shower and get in a nap before school."

Simon rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless, Alvin."

Alvin nodded, "Ya but that's why you love me."

As soon as they reached the bottom of that stairs Alvin turned and ran back up. He almost bumped into Theodore at the top of the stairs.

Theodore managed to avoid his brother, "Sorry Alvin."

Alvin put his hand on on Theodore's shoulder, "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

Theodore, who was wearing gray sweatpants and a green tank top, smiled at his brother, "Well I'm trying to get into shape so Eleanor and Brittany are taking me on their morning and after school jogs with them. So I gotta get going."

Alvin smiled at his baby brother, "Cool, I'm proud of you Teddy. Now get going and don't forget a bottle of water."

Theodore nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Alvin quickly gathered his outfit for the day and headed to the bathroom.

After a quick shower Alvin joined Simon and Dave at the kitchen table for breakfast.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Simon. About halfway through his bowl Alvin decided to strike up a conversation, "So Simon, are you excited to get you glasses back?"

Simon, who had now mastered the art of eating while blind, put his spoon into his bowl of oatmeal, "Definitely, Its going to be nice to be able to see all of your faces again."

About ten minutes later Theodore came back from his jog. He slowly walked into the kitchen, panting, "Man... Those girls can... Move!" Theodore moved his arms through the air in a dramatic fashion to emphasize.

Theodore walked over to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of water and drank it all in one go.

Alvin smiled at his youngest brother, "So how do you feel?"

Theodore put his hand on his ribs and continued to pant, "Like... I'm... going to... die!"

Alvin nodded and Simon and Dave laughed. "That just means you're doing it right!", Alvin crossed his arms across his chest and nodded at his brother.

Theodore made his way out of the kitchen, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

Alvin laughed.

School went relativity well, that is until just before lunch.

Alvin and Simon walked to lunch while holding hands. Alvin rolled his eyes when they walked past the same boys who had been taunting them all week.

There were three of them. The one that Alvin guessed was their leader was just little taller then Alvin. He had spiked brown hair and wore a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. His two cronies, as Alvin had come to refer to them, stood next to him dressed almost exactly like him accept they both had shoulder length black hair, they came just up to his shoulders in height.

"Hey, Seville!", the leader called.

Alvin sighed and continued to walk, ignoring them as he had for the past few days.

"So which on of you wheres the pants?", he jeered from behind them.

Simon felt Alvin's hand tighten around his, "Just keep walking, Alvin", he tried to calm Alvin down.

The brown haired boy was getting annoyed, "Don't walk away while I'm talking to you, fag!"

Alvin froze where he stood.

Simon felt him let go of his hand, "Alvin, don't."

Alvin let out a low growl, "Its to late, Simon."

Alvin walked over to the three boys and got in the leader's face, "Whats your problem?"

The boy laughed, "You!"

"Oh ya? What did I do to you?", Alvin could hear his heartbeat in his ears now.

The boy laughed again, "You gayed up my school. That's what."

Alvin clenched his fists, "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

The boy could see Alvin was getting more and more angry and decided to try and push his buttons some more, "You want us to leave you alone? Why don't you make us?" The boy held out his arms in a taunting manner.

"Fine!", Alvin was about to push the boy into the lockers behind him but paused when a teacher walked into the hallway.

"Whats going on out here? Is there a problem?", The older man, with balding gray hair, asked.

"Nothing Sir, we where just talking to our friends here before heading to lunch", the brunette gestured to Alvin and Simon.

The teacher looked at them skeptically, "Well move along and clear out of the hallways." The man watched until they had left and went back into his classroom.

Alvin walked over to Simon and took his hand again. They resumed walking to the lunch room.

"Alvin, don't let them get to you like that", Simon tried to calm Alvin's nerves.

Alvin shook his head, "I'm sorry Simon I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

Simon patted Alvin on the back, "Besides there's three of them and only two of us and I wouldn't be much help in a fight right now."

Alvin chuckled, "I could have taken all three of them!"

"Sure you could have, Alvin", Simon patronized his brother.

"Oh ya well you would have seen... well no you wouldn't have I guess", Alvin teased Simon.

Simon playfully pushed Alvin as they walked into the lunch room.

The pair grabbed their lunch and sat at the table with the rest of the gang.

"You guys are kinda late, what happened?", Brittany asked.

Alvin shook his head, "Nothing."

Eleanor turned to Theodore, "Theo are you going to be ready for our jog to the park and back after school?"

Theodore let out a sigh, "What? The park? That's like four blocks from our house!", Theodore wined.

Brittany giggled, "Theodore, You're not going to slim down by taking it easy."

Theodore's shoulders slumped, "I know..."

After school Alvin and Simon sat outside the front doors alone. Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore had went home as soon as the bell rang to get ready for their jog.

Jeanette had stayed at the school library, reading.

"You know Simon... I don't regret anything about these past few weeks", Alvin squeezed Simon's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Simon nodded, "Me either."

Alvin got up from the short brick wall Simon and he had been siting on, "Well lets get home."

Simon groaned, "I was enjoying the fresh air."

"Then lets take a walk in the park on the way home", Alvin suggested.

Simon stood up and took his place next to Alvin, "Sounds good to me."

The two walked home and took their planed detour through the park.

Alvin stopped at a bench, "What do you say we sit down and just relax out here for a little while?"

Simon nodded and he and Alvin sat down.

Simon leaned his head onto Alvin's shoulder, "You know Alvin, I just thought of something."

Alvin wrapped his arm around Simon's shoulders, "Whats that?"

Simon smiled, "I haven't said I love you yet."

Alvin put a finger to his chin while he thought about it, "You're right, you haven't"

Simon looked up at Alvin, "Let me fix that. Alvin, I love you."

Alvin put his hand under Simon's chin, "I love you too Simon."

Alvin moved his face to Simon's and kissed him tenderly.

"Oh so school isn't enough for you queers? Now you have to taint the park as well?", the fur on the back of Alvin's neck stood on edge at the sound of the voice.

He pulled away from Simon and stood up, pulling Simon to his feet.

The brunette from school and his two friends walked over to Alvin and Simon, "You know I never liked you creepy chipmunks. I just didn't know why until recently. You are freaks of nature in every way."

Alvin backed away from them, keeping Simon behind him, "We don't want any trouble."

The three boys kept walking towards them, "Really? That's not what you said at school. Not so tough without a teacher to back you up, are you?"

Alvin let go of Simon's hand and whispered something to him.

Simon shook his head.

Alvin looked back at him, "Don't argue with me Simon!"

Simon backed away from Alvin.

Alvin stood between the boys and Simon.

The leader walked until he was standing right in front of Alvin, "Not going to run?"

Alvin looked around to see if anyone who could help them was around. The park was empty except them and some small kids playing on the swings just out of ear shot, "I never liked running, you get all sweaty."

The brunette let out a mocking laugh, "You're funny."

Alvin clenched his fists, "Simon, run!" Alvin yelled out and took a swing at the leader. His fist collided with the brunette's jaw.

Simon backed away, almost tripping a few times until his back was against a tree.

The brunette rubbed his jaw and jumped back as Alvin took a swing at his midsection. He saw Simon trying to get away and pointed at him, "Get him!"

One of the black haired boys moved towards Simon.

Alvin tried to stop him but the other black haired boy caught his arm. Alvin yelled to Simon, "Simon! One of them is coming at you!"

All Simon could see was a black blob coming towards him. Behind the black blob, he could make out two more black masses and a red one.

Simon lifted his hands and started to swing his fists when he thought the boy was close enough.

The boy smiled as Simon swung at the empty air in front of him and slowly approached him.

Simon's heart raced as he heard the sounds of Alvin's fight but he couldn't tell who was wining.

Simon kept swinging until he was caught off guard by a green blur in front of him and suddenly the black mass was gone.

He looked over and saw that another green blob had joined the red and black ones.

"Don't worry Simon, we're here now", Simon recognized Theodore's voice.

Theodore had one of the boys pinned to the ground and held him down.

Eleanor was helping Alvin by taking on the other black haired boy.

Alvin stumbled back as he blocked the brunette's punches.

Eleanor made solid contact with the black haired boys jaw and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

She turned to help Alvin but saw something she had not expected, Brittany had snuck up behind the brunette and was about to make her move.

The boy swung and hit Alvin's left eye, causing him to stumble back.

Brittany used the opening his punch caused to sweep his legs out from under him.

The leader fell to the ground face first and Brittany jumped onto his back and put her knee in the middle of his back and pulled his arms back so he couldn't move, "You're not going anywhere and the police are on they're way right now."

Seeing that the fight was over Alvin stumbled over to Simon to check on him.

Theodore looked at his brother while holding his target down. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip and nose were bleeding, "Alvin, are you alright?"

Alvin nodded, "I'm fine Teddy,"

Alvin tripped and caught himself on Simon. He looked up into Simon's eyes, "Si, are you alright?"

Simon nodded and squinted to try and see his brother's face, "What about you?"

Alvin stood up and scoffed, "I'm fine... you should see the other guy!"

Alvin sat in the back of an ambulance as a paramedic cleaned up the cuts on his face.

She moved her finger in front of Alvin's face and he tracked it with his eye. Once he was done he sighed, "So can I see my brother now?"

The paramedic nodded.

Alvin stood up and found Simon and sat next to him, He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "How are you doing, Simon?

Simon pressed himself against Alvin, "I'm alright, Theodore got to me just in time."

Alvin looked at the three boys being placed into a police car while Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore we're being questioned.

Simon scooted away from Alvin, "Alvin, I don't know if we should keep this up..."

Alvin turned his head to look at Simon, "What do you mean?"

Simon took a deep breath, "These guys wont be the last ones who mess with us and next time our friends might not be there to help."

Alvin grabbed Simon by his shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face, "Simon, don't talk like that. We can handle anything as long as we have each other."

"But...", Simon was cut off by Alvin pulling him into a deep kiss.

Alvin pulled away, "Simon when I said I love you I meant it. And I will do what ever I have to to keep you."

Simon hugged Alvin, "I love you Alvin."

Alvin rested his head on top of Simon's.

Dave pulled up and tried to come over to Alvin and Simon but was stopped by a police officer.

After Theodore identified Dave the police let him by.

When Dave reached Alvin and Simon he put his arms around them and hugged them, "Are you two alright?"

Alvin and Simon nodded.

Dave stepped back, "Come on, lets go home."

The pair stood up and walked behind Dave.

After a quick talk with the police Dave was able to take Theodore and the girls home.

They all piled into Dave's car and he began to drive.

Theodore sat in the front seat while Brittany, Eleanor, Alvin and Simon sat in the back.

Dave smiled, "Brittany, Eleanor, thank you both for helping my boys."

Eleanor shook her head, "It was nothing Dave, they would have done the same for us."

Alvin leaned his head on Simon's shoulder and tried to stay awake but his body was exhausted from the confrontation. His eye quickly closed and he fell asleep.

**Sorry if this chapter was a buzz killer but I felt it needed to be put in. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And so we come to the end of our journey. Chapter ten. **

Alvin sat in the living room of the Seville household, holding a cold pack to his left eye. The swelling had gone down since yesterday but Alvin was still very sore all over.

Simon walked into the living room with a smile on his face.

Alvin saw his brother's smile, "What are you so happy about?", he asked, genuinely interested.

Simon walked over to the couch and sat next to Alvin, "I just got off the phone with my eye doctor. My glasses are ready for pick up. Now we just have to wait for Dave to get back from the store."

Simon hugged Alvin, which caused him to wince, "I'm so excited!" Simon noticed Alvin wince and pulled back, "Sorry, Alvin."

Alvin shrugged, "It's cool. If it means I get to hold you I'll take a little pain."

"Well if that's the case", Simon snuggled up to his brother and kissed him.

Alvin returned the kiss and tossed his cold pack aside so he could run his hand down Simon's side.

Simon shivered under Alvin's touch and pulled away, "Your hand is cold."

Alvin smiled, "Oh ya?" He grabbed Simon by his sides and pulled him back on top of him and put his hand under Simon's shirt and held it to his back, "How's that?"

Simon squirmed under Alvin's cool touch and tried, not very hard, to pull out of Alvin's grip.

Alvin turned so that he was on top of Simon and began to kiss him again.

Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin's neck and held him close as their tongues danced.

Alvin began to pull Simon shirt up when he heard the front door open. Alvin pulled away from Simon and rolled off of him. His already sore body met with the hard floor, _That's going to hurt in the morning._

Theodore walked into the room, "I think I'm starting to get the hang..." Theodore trailed off when he saw the state his brothers were in. Theodore shudder slightly and headed for the stairs, "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything.

After Theodore was out of ear shot Alvin turned to Simon and they both laughed. Alvin stood up, "Well that's kind of a mood killer."

Simon nodded and straightened his shirt.

Alvin grabbed his cold pack and sat down on the couch. He held the cool, gel filled pouch to his eye.

The waiting room smelled of cheep floor cleaner. Alvin figured they got their supplies from the same place as the high school.

Alvin let out a groan, "How long does it take to put on some glasses?"

"Relax, Alvin", Dave picked up a magazine from the table and flipped through it.

"Its no so bad", Theodore was playing with one of the toys from the kids corner.

All three of them turned when they heard the door to the office open.

Simon had a smile plastered on his face as he walked out. A pair of blue rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He looked around the room and the first face he looked at was Dave, who was smiling at him.

Next he looked at Theodore's chubby face.

Simon slowly looked at Alvin. His smile faded when he saw his brother for the first time in three weeks.

With his sight restored Simon could finally see just how bad Alvin was hurt. His left eye was blood shot and the skin around it was still swollen. There was still a red line on his lip where it had been split.

Alvin noticed his brother's frown and his smile fell as well, "Whats wrong, Simon?"

As Simon walked closer to Alvin he could see bruises under his fur, "Alvin..."

Alvin gave Simon a confused look.

Simon hugged Alvin, "Thank you."

Alvin hugged him back, "You're welcome, but for what?"

Simon pulled away, "For protecting me in the park yesterday."

Alvin shrugged, "Don't thank me. Teddy is the one who saved you."

Simon put his hand Alvin's shoulder, "I know, but you still protected me."

Alvin waved his hand to dismiss what Simon was saying, "Don't mention it. Now can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

A cool breeze was blowing while the sun set.

Alvin and Simon sat together on the porch swing out front of the Seville house.

Simon was enjoying being able to see again by taking in the beauty of the world around him, but mostly just Alvin.

They gently swung back and forth.

Simon looked at Alvin, "You know I'm going to kinda miss the whole you helping me out thing."

"I'm not. Now I can sleep in without worrying if you're going to fall down the stairs", Alvin wrapped his arm around Simon shoulders while he teased him.

Simon smiled as he took in the sights around him, "You really take sight for granted until you don't have it anymore."

Alvin leaned his head back, "Isn't that true about all things?"

Simon nodded and rested his head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Come on Theodore keep up!", Brittany called as she and Eleanor jogged past. They both waved at Simon and Alvin, who returned the gesture.

Theodore came jogging after, "I'm trying!"

Alvin and Simon shared a laugh as Theodore jogged past the house.

Alvin laid his head on top of Simon's, "I think everything is going to be alright, Si."

Simon hugged Alvin tight, "As long as we have each other."

Simon pulled his head out from under Alvin's and looked into his blue eyes for the first time in three weeks and smiled, "Has anyone ever told you that you have wonderful eyes?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow, "Even if one of them is bloodshot?"

Simon nodded.

Alvin kissed Simon on his forehead, "Thanks."

"Simon, I love you", Alvin looked into Simon's gray-blue eyes.

"I love you too, Alvin", Simon blushed slightly, under his brothers gaze.

Alvin gently lowered his head to meet Simon's and kissed him lovingly. Simon kissed him back and the brothers shared a kiss, as the sun set over the horizon.

**Thank you all for reading and for the wonderful reviews. Also I have an alternate ending that is more comedy based so here it is. **

Alvin kissed Simon on his forehead, "Thanks."

"Boys dinner is ready!", Dave called from in the house.

Alvin and Simon both shared a sigh and got up from the swing.

As they made their way into the house Simon tripped on the door jam. His glasses fell off and collided with the floor and Simon heard the tell tail sound of glass breaking and let out a groan, "Again?"

Alvin put his hands up, "This time its not my fault!"

**Thanks again guys! **


End file.
